One Last Time
by Heiress of Blaze
Summary: This is my take on what should have happened in "Equius: Seek the Highbl00d." In this tragic love story Equius and Nepeta become matesprites. Their joy is short-lived though, as Equius has to leave in order to fulfill his destiny. Read please! WARNING: This story is rated for character death, character suicide, and violence. PS sorry if I misspell anything..
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay. So have you ever wondered why Equius died with a smile on his face? This story explains that and also what happens after they both die. Does matespritship ensue? Who knows? I hope you enjoy this and if you have any questions or comments or constructive criticism please make sure to leave it in the reviews please! Arigato minna!**

GAMZEE POV

The voices in my head told me to pull the strings tighter; they told me to be careful, to make sure he doesn't die quickly. But as the time went on he suddenly broke out into a smile. It was full of warmth and happiness. What the fuck is he smiling about! I'm killing him for miracle's sakes and he's motherfucking smiling! Why! His smile infuriated me and the voices clamored to finish him off. For once I complied easily and without resistance. Time to get my motherfucking kill on. With a flick of the wrists and a tug on the strings, the final puff of air he had escaped his mouth and he fell back with a STRONG thump and that motherfucking smile on his face.

EQUIUS POV

As I knelt there with an arrow through my lower thigh before the High Bl00d I knew my life was at its end. At lease I lived a nice life. 6 sweeps. And through most of them I'd had the best morail anyone could've ever asked for. My one regret was not thanking Nepeta for being such an excellent one. Even for my standards. I wish I could've made her some sort of weapon or other to defend herself from the Highbl00d but alas I do believe it's too late. I watched with a faraway look in my eye as he snapped the beautiful wooden bow he'd used to shoot my thigh with. He approached me slowly, his face widening into an insane grin. He wrapped the string around my neck almost lovingly, then crossed the wooden beams and began to tighten.

I vaguely thought that, if improved and modified, an initially broken bow could be transformed into a STRONG weapon. I would've been a great Grand Executioner. As he tightened the strings inch by inch, slowly drawing bits of breath from me, my thoughts shifted once again to Nepeta. This time they stayed there to give me comfort and envelop me in the warmth only happiness and Nepeta could provide. Subconsciously I smiled, thinking on the last moments I shared with her. How we filled our flushed quadrants. We were matesprits as well as morails now. It had all started after Karkat told me to seek the High Bl00d. I wanted to speak to Nepeta and spend my last moments with her before I went off to meet my fate. It had already been fated for me to die in submission to the Highbl00d. I wasn't afraid.

After much persuasion on her part, we role played one last time. Admittedly it was a subconscious doing of mine, seeing as how I would catch myself and it being too late to stop I kept up with the f00lish shenanigans one last time. For her. Although she was my morail I didn't tell her my fate, it would just make her try to stop me from going. "What's wrong Equius? Do you want to lie in the spare parts pile and talk about it?" She'd asked worriedly. My face turned to one of annoyance. "Nepeta, we've already lain in the spare parts pile talking about my feelings. The last time we did that, we were there for at least an hour. Let us not repeat that incident." We then had proceeded to the aforementioned role play.

But there was a turning point some time during it. She had pounced on me, and had managed to take me by surprise. It wasn't the first time she'd done this, but this time I lost my balance and we landed on the floor with a STRONG thud. I might or might not have made a dent in floor... But that's beside the point. To make sure she wouldn't get hurt, I had tucked her small figure into my larger one, my arms making a sort of roll cage. She ended up straddling me with a smirk of satisfaction on her face.

Apparently she'd achieved the desired result; us on the pile of spare parts, with my body pinned by hers. Realizing our position, I blushed blue and began to sweat profusely, her smile only widened and she leaned closer to my face, whispering in my ear that I shouldn't leave and that I should stay there with her where it's safe. I then realized something. That was when I realized I was flushing red towards my morail. "Nepeta, it's my destiny. It's been fated, I'm sorry I have to leave you, but remember to go hide in the gait when I leave, don't go anywhere and stay safe. And Nepeta?" sensing my seriousness, she asked hesitantly, "Yes Equius?"

By now my face was bright blue and I was desperately in need of a fresh towel. "I- I think I'm flushing red toward you. I... I love you. And even if you only feel pale for me, then that's perfectly fine. You mean so much to me Nepeta. You're the best morail anytroll could've ever had. I'm so glad I had the privilege and honor to have called you that while I lived. I know I might not have been the best morail, but you are the best one there is. I've cherished every moment we've shared together, and the help and consoling we needed when our flush crushes left us feeling blue. I've just been too blind to see that this whole time, all I've ever needed, was you."

When I finished confessing to her, her face had become a bright green as she blushed heavily. "Equius. I'm flattered that you think of me in such high esteem. I'm honored, really. Knowing how hard it is for you to trust someone completely and say that. I know what you said was true about you flushing red for me because you don't just say things like that. So thank you, for that. Thank you for being the best morail I could ever have. Speaking of flushed feelings... I have something to show you." she timidly grabbed hold of my hand as she led us down the hall to her section of the meteor where her newly erected shipping wall resided. My heart was beating as hard as a thousand hoofbeasts running across a grassy plain. We finally arrived at the wall; it was covered with various ships for morailegiance, matespritships and kismesises.

There was a cloth covering up part of the wall near the center. When she pulled the cloth away, there on the wall was our morailegiance. The diamond was the palest of pale colors, signifying just how strong it was. She suddenly began to fish around her pocket for something. After a soft exclamation of "aha!" I looked at her curiously. "This is my answer to you Equius" she answered quietly in response, her tail and ears twitching every few seconds. I'd never seen her, this nervous before. From her pocket she withdrew a piece of bright crimson red chalk. On her half of the diamond she drew half of a heart around it, then colored it in creating a unique blend of the pale and red. The diamond had merged perfectly into the heart and the two were now intertwined. She gave me a smile and handed me the chalk. Trying hard not to break it, I imitated Nepeta's work and stepped back from the newly completed pairing on the wall.

The diamond was now completely encased in the heart, the colors and shapes blending smoothly so everything looked just right. The chalk crumbled in my hand as I clenched it in a fist. I hurriedly apologized, a thin sheen of sweet starting on my forehead. Nepeta simply giggled and stretched up towards me. Understanding her intentions, I gently picked her up so we were at eye level. She immediately wrapped her legs around me and her arms around my neck to support her. She leaned forward until our foreheads were touching and rubbed noses with me; her lips brushing past mine in the process.

The second time they came around I captured them in a kiss with my own. The kiss was gentle, and hesitant. I was worried she wouldn't accept me. But the blended ship on the wall told me otherwise. My face was flushed blue and hers was flushed a beautiful green. That kiss was perfect, and through it we communicated everything we felt, and our final goodbyes. The moment was bittersweet; we had finally gotten together as matesprits, finally met our true calling, and right after we were separated and taken away from each other. We broke the kiss and smiled at each other one last time. We hugged and role played until my time was up. I kissed the love of my life one last time before destiny took me away from her forever.

I watched her pounce to the grate where she'd be safe from harm; sadness pooling in my heart at watching her excitement of hiding. She was sad we couldn't spend much time together before I left but she still hadn't understood it would be our last moments together while I lived. With a heavy heart I had trudged up the steps and that was how I'd found myself in this situation, being strangled to death with my own bow at the hands of the one I couldn't defy. He had finally taken his rightful place. As the air in my body left me I smiled at the fond memories and that he had realized his place. I was finally under him. Submitting to him as everyone should. I let go of my last breath as he tightened the string around my neck. I fell backwards, catching a hint of green before the world went black and I found myself on Prospit.

**A/N: Okay, so this is my first Homestuck fanfiction. I hope you guys liked it! More chapters coming sometime soon! Please let me know if you spot some out of characterness. I'm sorry if that ocuurs… if you do, please be nice about it. ^w^**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Oh uh Hi! This is just about the saddest chapter I've ever written. I cried when I wrote it. Warning! Character suicide in this chapter! What? Don't give me that look! I warned you before. Anyways, it will get better! They will have their happy ending I promise you that! If I get anything wrong kindly let me know in a review and I'm sorry for any out of characterness that may occur!**

Nepeta POV

I pounced through the gates with a smile on my face. I was happy that I was with Equius. I was no longer heartbroken about Karkat being with Terezi. I had my own happiness now. It was short-lived though, as I walked away from him. It hurt to be apart from him for even a little while. The possibility of him dying hadn't even crossed my mind then. I couldn't just sit in this grate though, so I decided to explore. After a good ten minutes, I stopped when hearing a familiar voice drifted to my ears. I followed it until I stopped at another grate. Through it, I could see Gamzee and Equius right beneath me.

My eyes widened in horror as he sent an arrow flying to pierce Equius' leg and he knelt before him. My head shook on its own as the horror unfolded below me. Gamzee snapped the bow he'd used and began to strangle my Equius. My claws came out and I growled lowly in my throat. All the while, my heart breaking. He knew. He knew this whole time that he was never going to come back alive. He knew the whole time. But he didn't tell me... Why? So I wouldn't stop him? To protect me? Gamzee frowned and tightened the string until Equius let his final breath go, falling backward and catching my eye as he hit the floor, eyes blank and staring into nothingness. He was dead. He was never coming back. And this was my entire fault.

If only I had convinced him to stay with me... I growl escaped my throat and with tear blurred eyes, I pounced out of the grate, claws extended to attack Gamzee. He turned to face me and smiled widely, something completely amiss in his features. The usual haze in his eyes was gone, replaced by a sharpness that scared me. His hand reached out and grabbed mine. With a simple flick of the wrist he broke mine as he dragged my claws across his face. Whimpering, I scampered away from him before he could do more damage. He simply let me go, laughing insanely to himself. I ran blindly and kept running until I ran into someone. I screamed bloody murder until that someone grabbed me roughly and smacked me. I blinked in confusion.

"K- Karkat?" "WELL WHO ELSE DID YOU EXPECT?" "I- I'm sorry I thought you were Gamzee..." my eyes started to blur again as I sniffled back tears and looked sadly into his eyes. "OH NO... WHAT HAPPENED TO ZAHAK?" "He- Gamzee- ... Gamzee killed him... I watched the whole thing happen... Why? Why didn't I stop him when had the chance? This- this is my entire fault!" Karkat looked at me in shock from my sudden outburst and was speechless. I blinked and consumed with guilt and self-loathing, I climbed up to the nearest vent before Karkat could stop me and sniffed my way back to Equius. I was so sad, so consumed with grief. I needed someone to talk to who could understand me. But that someone was lying dead in front of me. I didn't want to live anymore. It had only been a short while since he had died, but I love him so much. I had to do something.

Without thinking, I bent forward placing my lips on his blue ones. They still held a surprising amount of warmth as I kissed them tenderly. Hopefully it would be enough to revive his dreamself on Prospit. After I'd kissed him, I cried until my eyes were green from sobbing my heart out. My heart felt like a piece of it had been torn from me. The part I'd given to Equius. Drying my eyes after all the crying they'd done I knew what I had to do to be with him again. For what is living for if you can't have the one you love by your side? I couldn't live without him. The pain of missing him was too much to bear. Eyeing the arrow lodged in his leg, I carefully extracted it from its place and examined it. It looked sharp enough for my purposes.

A smile that certainly didn't belong there crept itself onto my tear-stricken face. All it would take would be a simple stab to my heart to end my miserable existence. My ears picked up the sound of footsteps and ... swearing? I only knew one person who sounded like that. His raspy voice reached my ears and I hastened to end my life. "NEPETA? ARE YOU IN HERE?" My tail twitched, making a slight scuffling noise that Karkat must've heard. His footsteps got closer and stopped. I looked down in shame and positioned the arrow above my heart, my hands tainted blue with Equius' blood. "Goodbye Karkitty! See you on Prospit?" My voice broke harshly in the middle of the sentence. "GOD DAMNIT! NEPETA? NEPETA WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?" His voice had reached a tone of hysteria as he watched the arrow plunge itself deep into my chest. I gasped at the pain and smiled sadly at him before coughing up some blood and watching the world blur and fade into blackness. My body became numb and I could no longer feel the pain in my heart. I resided in the blackness for a short while before waking up to the usual golden brightness of my room in Prospit.

Karkat POV:

FUCK. Where had Nepeta taken off to? You hoped she wouldn't do anything rash... You were starting to worry. She looked pretty distraught when she ran into you. She was like a feral kitten, afraid that everything and everyone was going to hurt her. I wandered for a bit until I could smell the distinctive smell of blood. I swore as I neared the smell. I heard a slight scuffle and walked closer in that direction until I walked into the room where Zahak's body lay. Next to it was Nepeta who caught my glance and quickly looked down.

"NEPETA? NEPETA WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?" My voice rose into one of hysteria as I watched her stab herself to death. I was too shocked to move. "Goodbye Karkitty! See you on Prospit?" the cheerfulness in her voice scared me as well as the smile on her face. It didn't belong there. It belonged on the face of a madwoman. Her eyes were so sad, yet relieved when she stabbed herself. She'd ridded herself of the pain of not being with her matesprit. I guess she couldn't live without him... "NEPETA YOU FUCKING IDIOT! Why? Why did you have to do that? Why in front of me?"

I couldn't take this anymore. People were dying left and right. It just wouldn't stop. I'd just witnessed one of my friends kill themselves right in front of me... Silent tears sneaked their way out of my eyes. A troll could only see so much death and not cry. I sighed heavily, knowing exactly what I had to do. I leaned over her body, my lips hovering above hers and gently kissed her. After a moment or two, I broke away from her and decided upon something. Gently, I removed the arrow that had taken her life and put it aside. I then placed her next to Zahak; her right hand intertwined with his left and her other hand on her chest, likewise with Zahak.

I walked around the wing inhabited by them. I thought it would be best no one be able to access it anymore, so on my way out, I slashed the teleport pads to their quarters. The ones to their rooms, the room with the shipping wall, as well as Zahak's robot lab. I slashed the entrances and exits and left. I hoped their bodies would be left in peace. But then again... White text guy had warned me not to turn my back on the bodies... And I'd done exactly that. But I'd taken preventative measures. There was only one way in and out of their quarters I'd made sure of it. One could only hope all would go well.

**A/N: Guys please don't hate me! It will get better! Don't kill me! *hides in a corner* If you don't hate me, leave a review telling me what you think!**


End file.
